MelloNear
by Timmy Uno
Summary: A fiction by my friend, Lozz. She posted this under my name. PWP. MelloNear


i b YESH. This was done by lozz. The uncensored version is on the community "mxnlj" on livejournal. /b /i 

Mello snarled viciously and crushed the empty polystyrene drinks cup before hurling it at his companions head. Near flinched and lifted his eyes from his Megatron figurine to look the blond in the eye. Mello made no effort to move, or talk, so instead Near was first to do anything.

"Mello, why are we outside a gay club with a wonderfully pink sparkly sign?" His voice and facial expressions held no clue to his confusion, but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling it anyway. The wind blew fiercely, musing his hair and blowing around the ankles of his baggy white pants.

"I figured you might ultimately need a push to embrace your evident homosexuality." Mello countered, snickering. Near fiddled with the silvery-blond curls of hair framing his face. A quick look away from Mello's face told him they were being eyed up by a tall, bald bouncer dressed in a tight black shirt and fancy black suit pants.

Mello grabbed Near's wrist, tugging the smaller man forward. Near flinched at the touch, but made no effort to pull away. Mello stomped towards the windows, and pushed Near's face right against the glass. If Near hadn't tilted his head forward then his nose would have came in contact with the glass with a loud crunch.

"What do you see?" Mello said, his voice laced with vicious undertones. Near took a look through the space between the red roller-blinds and the bottom of the large pane of glass that separated him from them. His brain quickly calculated figures, useless numbers that would surely enrage Mello.

"People. They appear to be having fun and drinking alcoholic beverages. There are even a few men, and indeed women, engaging in same-sex sexual activities. Kissing and risqué dancing, to be precise." Mello lifted his gloved hand to brush some stray strands of hair out from behind his sunglasses. A smirk graced his features. "You look like you would be at home there, Mello." Mello gaped, his mouth falling open in a very non dignified and non Mello like way.

"What?!" He asked, staring at Near with wide, almond shaped blue eyes. Anger was rising. Just what was Near hinting at? HE was supposed to be the one hinting at the others' sexuality, not Near hinting at his. "I'm perfectly straight, unlike you. Thank you very much." He practically spat out that last word like a distasteful piece of chocolate.

"Well, the people inside seem to favor leather and revealing outfits. There are a lot of male navels on show." Mello's grip on Near loosened, and he looked into the club tentatively. Near was telling the truth, an awful lot of people seemed to be wearing leather. Near used Mello's loose grip to his advantage to pull away. Megatron was placed between Near's chubby face and the window, appearing to look through at the party-goers within.

The song changed from an old, jumpy song to a newer, jumpier song. Mello recognised the tune and thought it was strangely appropriate for a homosexual hang out. Near's eyebrows furrowed for a fraction of a second, which Mello would have missed, had he not been staring at Near. Near turned his head to look at Mello. He tilted it to the side.

"Why are you staring at me?" Near asked, fidgeting slightly with the toy held in his hands. Mello jumped a little, turning away. His hands went to the pockets of his tight, laced at the crotch leather trousers.

"I wasn't staring at you. Don't flatter yourself." The disapproving sneer was clear in the blond's voice. Near stretched one of his arms out, touching the black, painted brick of the outer walls of Priscillas. One of the bones in his arm made a small crack noise as the air escaped from its joints. A fat, tall, balding man stepped out from the side of Priscillas, and Mello looked at where he'd came from. He was surprised to see an alley.

The alley wasn't too long, or wide. It went on for about three metres at the most, then it came to a set of double doors. The doors were a murky orange-brown color, and one of them was propped open slightly. There were two large rubbish bins on the right hand side, one was black, and the other black with a green lid. A sign at the mouth of the alley said "No. Eighteen" in black cursive writing on a white, lit up background.

"What the shit is down there?" Mello asked. Near stepped away from the front of the gay bar to peep down the alley. Every so often a man entered or left. The men that entered often looked furtive and skittish, as if they had something to hide. When they came back out again they looked relaxed.

"I think it might be some sort of pornography theatre. Possibly a massage parlor. I can't be exactly sure without entering first." Something wet landed on his head and he looked up, only for something else wet to land on the tip of his nose.

Raindrops. It was starting to rain. Mello cursed, he hated being caught without a jacket in the rain. It wasn't even warm rain. It was icily cold, the kind that penetrated the skin and went straight to the core. Near weighed up the options. They could go into Priscillas, go into the alley – which had a sort of roof over it- or they could go into the building that they had no idea of what was inside.

Mello snarled, his face twisting. He pulled the sunglasses off his face.

"I don't need these any more, then." Near looked at the burn scar, tracing over it with his eyes. The contrast between the smooth, unmarred skin and the crinkly, discolored skin was immense. For a slight second he wondered what the skin felt like, but he dismissed it immediately.

Mello stomped forward, rudely forcing Near out of the way as he went into the alley to stand in the gap between the two bins. The bins on either side of him shielded him from the wind, and the space in the alley enclosed by the roof made sure no rain could get in. Near didn't want to follow Mello into that dry, semi-warm area but as he shivered he went against his better judgment.

The sound of rain beating down above their heads made it seem rather eerie, and combined with the darkness and the sound of the wind outside the alley made it downright creepy. Near stood, shivering and Mello felt a little satisfied at the fact that the genius wasn't his normal stoic, still self. Near looked downright miserable. His hair was clinging to his forehead, and rainwater was running down his face.

Mello felt a little pang of something, seeing Near so miserable. It should have made him happy but instead it made him feel...Indescribable. He scowled, a dark look passing his featured and lingering in his eyes as he pulled Near towards him. They were pressed up a little close together as Near shifted around, trying to get as much body heat as possible without touching the taller man.

Suddenly the door at the end of the alley was opened, and a short, stout man walked out before stopping in front of the gap they were standing in and scowling.

"Fucking poofters. Get lost you freaks." Mello twitched.

"We are not 'fucking poofters'. We are clearly not fucking, and we both like GIRLS. You know, the fairer sex?" The man curled his lip and walked out of the alley, his heavy footfalls echoing. Near was still shaking, so Mello grudgingly put his arm out to hold the boy close against his body. Near stiffened, before relaxing, but not completely. Mello didn't know why he'd done it, and he was mentally berating himself for it.

"Why?" Near asked, looking up at Mello. The six inch height difference made Mello feel superior, until he remembered that he was still number two. Mello looked down at Near, his face twisted and ugly. There was a question that Near couldn't answer. Funnily enough, neither could Mello.

"Because." Was the only answer Mello offered. Near buried his forehead in the crook of Mello's neck. They stood like that for a while. Everything was silent except for the sounds of their breathing, the rain, and the music from Priscillas.

Suddenly Mello became curious about the bar. What was it like inside? What was the alcohol like? He pushed Near backwards. Near, who wasn't expecting it, fell backwards and landed on his ass. He stood up, and looked at Mello.

"We're going into Priscillas. Now." Soundlessly Near turned around and walked out of the alley, Mello close behind. "You have a big dirt smudge on your ar—"

"Why were you looking?" Near cut him off. Mello scowled, going pink.

"I can't really miss it. You know, with you being a fatty and all." Mello countered. Near exhaled loudly.

"You're so childish." Near chastised, hovering just outside the doorway, where the tall, bald bouncer was still standing. Mello smirked, tossed his hair, walking past him into the club. Mello seemed to be oozing confidence, and Near followed him slowly. It was far bigger inside than it looked from the windows.

The dance floor was large and square, the floor of it hot pink. Men and woman were dancing. Some fast, some slow. There were people scattered all around the club. Mello soon joined the people at the bar, ordering two vodka and cokes. In the corner Near could see two men in a very intimate embrace. Over near a door marked "BATHROOM" one woman was nibbling on another's ear. Bright, colored spotlights were moving around the room, never staying in one place for long.

Near sat on a bar stool, the round shape making it rather difficult for him to sit in his usual position – his right leg bent up, foot on the chair and his left leg dangling towards the ground. He managed it though, and played with Megatron balanced rather precariously on his kneecap. Mello gave him the drink he'd bought, and Near wrinkled his nose, sniffing it curiously. It smelled like nail varnish remover. Little bubbles fizzed and popped on the surface, and a slice of lemon was pushed on the rim of the glass.

Mello downed the glass, coughing for a second afterwards. He returned to the bar immediately to get another one. Near absently wondered where Mello had gotten all the money from, then decided he didn't want to know. A woman sat down next to Near, flushed and smiling. Near held out his drink to her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like men." Near shrugged.

"I'm not attempting to pick you up. My companion bought me this, but I don't drink. I merely thought you could put it to better use than I." She stared at him blankly, before taking it and taking a sip.

"Thank you. So, which one's your companion?" Near looked around, his searching eyes picking out Mello almost immediately. She followed his line of sight. "That's one sexy woman. Shame she has no tits, though! Oh, yeah, the name's Lyndsay." While they were watching him, Mello had downed seven shots.

"I'm Near." Mello turned, saw that Near was staring at him and glared. It seemed the alcohol running through his bloodstream was taking an effect. His pupils were dilated, and he wasn't looking Near square in the eyes. "And that's not a girl." Lyndsay choked on her drink.

"THAT is not a girl? Jesus, he must be flaming gay to have hair like that. I wonder how he gets it so shiny." She reached up to pat her own dull, beach-blond hair.

A woman came up behind Lindsay, and wrapped her arms round her. Lyndsay quickly drunk the drink, and got up to follow the other girl back to the dance floor. Near watched them walk away, and join the throes of dancers. Quickly he lost sight of them as most of the club flocked to the dance floor to dance the "Y.M.C.A"

The blond head belonging to Mello was no-where to be seen. Until Near looked to the less-crowded stage. What he seen made his jaw fall open, and his fingers loosen on Megatron. The toy hit the base of the chair with a clang .

Mello was dancing. To the gayest song ever sung. He was gyrating his hips with a woman and making the wide arm motions to spell out the title of the song...No, wait. That, on second look, was definitely a man in drag. Mello seemed to be enjoying it very much. Near was conflicted about if he should go over to burst Mello's bubble to tell him he was dancing with a man.

Instead, he just sat and watched. Mello must have been pretty sure he was dancing with a woman, because under Near's watchful eyes he leaned in to sloppily kiss his dance partner. Near went pink, and got off the chair to pick up his Megatron figure. Clumsily he twisted the arms back and forth, anything to avoid seeing what was going on on the stage.

When Near looked back, Mello's hands were very steadily sliding down the front of the 'woman's skirt. He seemed to be in bliss for a moment, until he came to a realization. Shock and horror etched over his features, he removed his hands and walked off to the bathroom door. Near followed him.

In the bathroom Mello was leaning on the sinks, looking completely horrified. On hearing Near enter the bathroom, his head jerked up to look at the door, and the silver-blond haired boy that entered. Mello visibly breathed a sigh of relief. As Near stood beside Mello he got a good look at the taller man. Blue eyes were wide and off focus the black pupils dilated. A heavy pink colored Mello's cheeks and his breathing was heavy and fast.

"FUCK!" Mello screamed, pounding his gloved fist into his thigh. "I thought that was a fucking woman." Near stayed silent. Better to say nothing, than to say the wrong thing and enrage the temperamental man. "Fuck..." Mello muttered, staying Near in the eyes. Finding only blankness in the gray orbs, he hissed. "I'm going to get smashed." His footfalls were heavy as he left through the door which he had came. Near went to the toilet quickly, washed his hands and went to get something to drink.

There wasn't many choices in the non-alcoholic drinks section, so he headed over to a vending machine. Realizing he had no money, Near reluctantly approached Mello to ask for some. With the money he got he bought a bottle of Dr Pepper and went to stand outside the club.

The cool air was a welcome change from the stuffy, hot atmosphere that was inside the club and Near leaned against the window, drinking the gassy liquid quickly, All of a sudden Mello fell out of the door, flat on his face. Near watched as the blond man struggled to his feet.

"Let'sh go, Neeeea." Mello slurred, pointing up the road in the vague direction of their hotel. Near sighed, screwing the lid back onto his bottle of soda. He started to walk, listening to Mello's irregular footsteps. It sounded like he was walking all over the place. A glance over his shoulder revealed that he was right.

Near stopped walking, before turning round to Mello.

"Need some help?" It was an offer, not a question. Mello waved his arms in front of him, groping around for something to hold on to.

"Yeesh." Near walked back, allowing Mello to put his arm around his shoulders. Together, step by step, they walked up the hill past club after club to get to their hotel.

A lot of fiddling about ensued when the two men tried to get into Mello's room. Near had both hands occupied, one by his bottle of juice, and the other by his Megatron figure. When they eventually got into the room, Near half-dragged, half-walked Mello over to the large bed. Just as Near let Mello go, Mello linked both his arms around Near's neck, dragging Near down into the sheets with him.

"Near, shleep with me." Mello slurred, clinging to the younger man. Near froze. Mello wrapped his legs around Near's waist, before burrowing down into the covers as though they'd suddenly wrap themselves around him. Near wriggled, trying to get free. Mello made a small, satisfied noise and Near realized exactly what was poking against his thigh.

"Oh..." Near tried to loosen Mello's vice-like grip, very unsuccessfully. Both his hands were occupied and he was being clung to like a limpet. He closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing against the warm body underneath him. Maybe he could bargain his way out of it.

All of a sudden there was something against his lips. His eyes jumped open, to see Mello's sparkling blue iris' staring up at him. Realization dawned on him. Mello was kissing him. He started jerking around, even letting go of Megatron and his juice in his attempts to escape. Lips parted to pull away and say something, but Mello got his tongue in-between them before Near could pull away. Near was shocked for a second.

It felt nice. Near normally couldn't stand being touched, and having anything of something else's inside his mouth had never seemed appealing. He managed to pull away and jerk back.

"Mello, stop!" Mello was panting, and he thrust up towards Near, who gasped at the feeling. It was an unwanted feeling, but something in him wanted it. Near struggled more, putting his hands on Mello's chest to push away. He was unwilling to actually assault Mello, no matter how desperate he was to get away before it turned into anything more.

Mello whined and made a small moaning noise down in his throat. He relaxed his grip on Near, and Near tried to get away as soon as he could. Mello let him go, only to get a better grip on him and roll over, slamming Near into the mattress. Then Mello noticed the gaping woman at the open door to his room. He scowled, getting up and stumbling over to the door. All Near heard was the door being slammed, and he saw nothing as Mello turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

Near decided he should move. In the dark he could move far faster than the intoxicated blond. He tried to stand, but his body felt like a lead weight. The bed shifted as Mello climbed onto it beside him, and hiccuped. Mello grabbed Near round the waist and dragged him up to lie flat in the middle of the bed. Mello put his knees on the bed, either side of Near's waist before holding Near's wrists together and pinning them to the bed above his head.

Needy, Mello tugged at the collar of Near's pajama shirt and started kissing the pale man's neck. Near shivered, it felt really...Really nice. Mello was drowning in the warmth radiating from Near's small body. He used one hand to unbutton the white buttons with shaking fingers. The white t-shirt underneath it frustrated him, so he let go of Near's wrists in order to slide the shirt and t-shirt off the small body.

When Mello had done that he unzipped his own leather vest, tossing it off to the side somewhere. He lowered his mouth back down, but instead of using it on Near's neck he used it on the soft pink skin of one of his nipples. For a moment, Near briefly wondered what had happened to his juice and Megatron figure after he let go of them.

Mello flicked a tongue out, licking the tip of Near's nipple. Near gasped, entangling his hands in the sheets and gripping them. There was still a little feeling in the back of his head niggling at him to push off Mello. The feeling in his groin seemed to prevent him from following the instructions being issued by his rational side.

One of Mello's hands played with Near's lonely nipple, whilst his other hand hovered above the lump in Near's pajama bottoms. Ever so slowly Mello let his hand drop, resting against the two layers of clothing hiding the hardness beneath. Near opened his mouth in a silent moan. Mello cupped the bulge, drawing a low sound from Near's throat.

Near slung his arms over Mello's shoulders, crossing them at the wrists on his spine. He was trying to stay as quiet as possible, afraid that if he made too much noise Mello would realize what he was truly doing and stop. Mello's mouth went lower, and Near felt the other man's blond hair brushing against his stomach. He arched up towards the warm mouth, and almost moaned in frustration as Mello pulled away. Mello slowly removed Near's pants and boxers, every-so-often brushing his fingers against Near's skin, teasing and feather light.

Mello moved so he was sitting on Near's thighs instead of his hips, and eyed what Near had to offer as if he was window-shopping. Near let out a deep moan as he felt a warm, fleshy, wet object touched the tip of his cock and his hips jerked involuntarily. Firm, strong hands pressed his hips into the bed, stopping him from doing it again. All of a sudden, bliss surrounded his penis. At least, that's what it felt like. In reality it was just the inside of Mello's mouth.

Mello had as much of it in his mouth as he could possibly have without choking, and used his hand on the rest of it. Near, not used to anything like this, wasn't able to hold his orgasm off for very long. After only a few minutes,

"Mello. I'm, ah, I'm gonna co-" Mello stopped his ministrations right there. He withdrew his mouth, and gripped the base of Near's penis tightly.

"No...Not yet." Mello stood up, and walked off into a doorway. Near lay panting, wondering why Mello had stopped. He'd been enjoying it, too. Mello was back, and Near was sure he was holding a bottle of something. His eyes had became adjusted to the darkness, but not so much that he could tell what Mello was holding. He watched the vague outline of Mello pouring something from the bottle onto one of his hands, and coating two of his fingers in it.

Near felt his legs being spread apart, and a cold finger pressed against his entrance. It was then that he realized what Mello was planning to do. He tensed up, an instinctual reaction

"Relax, Near. It'll only hurt more if you're tense." Mello all but purred from between his legs. Near took a shaky breath, and felt two of Mello's fingers push inside him. It felt...Odd. Not unwelcome, not painful, just strange. The fingers twisted around inside of him, scissoring in an attempt to prepare him for the inevitable. Mello touched a spot inside of him that made him gasp, and hold back yet another moan. Satisfied with that, Mello withdrew his fingers.

---Sex scene removed--

With a small, fulfilled sigh Mello rolled off Near, and pulled the covers over them both. Mello made a happy noise, and snuggled close to Near, one arm and one leg tossed over the boy as if to never let him go.

Before Near fell asleep he made a mental note to be awake and away before Mello came back to consciousness.


End file.
